


The Wolf Within

by whispers-in-the-chrysalis (RenJaegerjaques)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenJaegerjaques/pseuds/whispers-in-the-chrysalis
Summary: Fanart inspired by absolutely fantastic story "Mark me not a Savage" by KatherineKrawl.





	The Wolf Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mark me not a Savage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705220) by [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/pseuds/KatherineKrawl). 



> I fell in love with the idea of Will's omegan part of personality manifesting as an actual wolf living in his mind, a beast underneath his skin, so here's my attemtp to draw it. Hope you'll enjoy!


End file.
